Becky in the Nutcracker
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Just in time for the Holidays! This is a version of what Word Girl would be like in a Nutcracker story. It's derived from both the book and ballet. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part One

Narrator: It's Christmas Eve in Fair City, as children get ready for bed… Preparing for Santa Claus to come. While Becky Botsford reads a Christmas story… What 'a reading?

Becky: The Nutcracker by E.T.A Hoffman. It's one of my favorite books to read at Christmas time… (Yawns) It's just so… beautiful… (She drifts off to sleep)

Narrator: Uh oh, I smell a dream sequence… (It shows the Botsford house, but it was like a manor on the inside and the time period was the 1810s, Narrator clears his throat) Young Becky was excited for the Christmas Eve party that her parents would be hosting…

Sally: TJ! Becky! Hurry up! Our guests will soon be arriving!

TJ: Do you think we'll get lots of cool presents?!

Sally: TJ, you know it's the thought that counts…

TJ: Yeah, yeah sure… (Whispers to Becky) But when that thought is having a cool present…

Pretty soon, guests arrive by the minute and the party was in full swing. The adults laugh and chuckle while drinking to egg nog. While the younger children play by the Christmas tree with new presents they had open. Just then the doorbell rings.

Tim: I'll get it! (Goes to the door, and opens it seeing Hal Hardbargain with a large package all nicely wrapped up, he was known as Uncle Hal to the Botsford kids as he was their godfather and a toymaker by giving them lots of cool toys to play with)

Hal: Hello young whippersnappers. (Putting down the package)

TJ: Hi Uncle Hal! What 'a bring us this time?

Sally: TJ! Is that anyway to greet a guest?

Hal: Oh, it's alright, I am always thrilled to have someone look at my final product.

Becky: What is it Uncle Hal?

Hal: You'll soon find out… (Opens the wrappings and reveals a large mechanical castle, with moving figures inside)

All: (Looking onward) Ooh…

Becky: That's so pretty…

TJ: Cool… What else does it do?

Hal: That's about it.

TJ: Oh… I think I'll go play with my tin soldiers…

Becky: Well, don't be too upset to with TeeJ, I still think it's amazing contraption.

Hal: I was hoping you would say that, I have an extra surprise for you. (Hands her a small wooden box)

Becky: (Opening it, to see a wooden nutcracker who suspiciously resembles Tobey but with a blue uniform on) A nutcracker?

Hal: Ah, but this nutcracker comes with a story that reminds me of another nutcracker who was once human turn into a nutcracker. (They go sit by the fireplace, and began the story) Once, long ago, were a king and queen full of pride and had a daughter, the Princess Victoria… (We now see a castle and the king and queen who look like Victoria Best's parents) While their daughter was still an infant, it was a time when humans and mice can get along with each other.

Becky: Humans and mice got along?!

Hal: Shhh! I'm getting to the good part… Now, there was this queen of the mice who was a bit of a trickster… (We see Granny May in fake mouse ears and tail) and she had many offsprings and grandchildren, her favorite grandchild was the one they call Two-Brains. Because he had two brains and one of them stuck out of his head. Instead of disgust, she was pleased with how her grandson turned out, since he was just as every bit as smart as she is. So one day, she tells the king of who her heir shall be.

Granny May: I chose my grandson, Two-Brains, to take my place as the Mouse King.

King: But he has two brains, how can you live with that?

Granny May: My grandson may have that two brains birth defect, but that makes him twice as smart.

Doc: Ooh! Cheese! (Runs into a mousetrap, it snaps) Ow! Grandma!

Granny May: (face palm) Oy-yoy-yoy.

Becky: (Interrupting the story) Hey, didn't you say, the mice and humans lived together in peace? Then why would there be a mousetrap?

Hal: Oh those were for any invader mice, but yes, there was a hidden enemy within the castle's mice. Granny Mouse may have seemed to be a friend to the royal family but secretly, she wanted the castle for herself and her clan.

Becky: That figures…

Hal: (Getting back into the story) So, the next day, Granny Mouse had a plan to get rid of the king, she snuck into the kitchen and put a bit of poison into the king's supper dish. But she was caught all too soon by a smart and handsome inventor name Hardbargain. The inventor worked in the castle, making all kinds of devices for the king, but anyway, the mouse was brought on trial by the king who banished her and her clan from the castle.

Granny May: You'll pay dearly for this! As I place a curse on the princess's head! (Waving her hands, magic dust landed on the baby Victoria turning her into what looked like a baby Eileen)

Hal: The king and queen were devastated, and order the inventor to find a cure. In the days and months he searched, there was no sign of a cure for the curse. The years started to roll and he took on an orphan lad from the streets making him an apprentice. The lad's name was Tobey, he worked long and hard as the good apprentice he was but he did like to play practical jokes on Hardbargain. As the king grew impatient, Hardbargain went to rely on the court astrologer of the name Seymour Smooth.

Smooth: (Looking in a hand mirror) Now, what is it, you want from me?

Hal: We need to find Princess Victoria a cure; to… you know… her ugliness…

Smooth: Oh right, poor kid, she use to be the prettiest thing the world has ever seen, next to me of course…

Hal: Then tell us what her future holds.

Smooth: Fine… (Putting down the mirror to use the telescope) Uh-ah, uh-ah… Okay! Here's the way I see it, you need to find a nut, a nut that would be so indestructible that one must think of a clever way to break it! Only then would Princess Victoria be free.

Hal: And where would I find such a nut?

Smooth: Oh, it's right here, I pick it up at an astrologer's convention, don't know why, it just kept taking up space. But I'm glad I can finally get rid of it! (Hands it over)

Hal: Great, thanks! (Starts to go)

Smooth: But be warn, whoever frees Victoria will end up trap into another curse…

Hal: If that is so, then how would I free this person as well?

Smooth: Don't know, I would need this person's name to read their future.

Hal: Alright… (Leaves, and begins to narrate again) When he told the king of this news, he proclaim…

King: Whoever breaks the nut and sets my daughter free, shall be given riches beyond their imagation and have Victoria's hand in marriage.

Hal: Many young suitors answer the call, they lined up from inside to outside the castle walls. (We see many of Ms. Davis's boy students, ranging from Scoops, Eugene, Hunter, etc. and each every one of them tried breaking the nut using brute strength, naturally, that always failed) When all hope seem to be lost, young Tobey came to me- I mean Hardbargain, and told him he had a plan… (In story, to Tobey) You can't be serious!

Tobey: But it will work! (Showing off a mechanical nutcracker, and wines it up, it starts marching) Now watch this, (Placing a walnut in front of the nutcracker, in which it stomps it with it foot and it breaks in two!) see? It'll work.

Hal: I'm fully aware it'll work but I don't what you competing for Victoria's hand.

Tobey: But why? By marrying the princess I can have all the wealth I want!

Hal: Yes that is true, but don't you think you should give someone else a chance?

Tobey: You don't want me to get rich! You just want me to be a lowly inventor for the rest of my life! Well that's not going to happen to me! (Grabs the copper nutcracker and leaves in a huff)

Hal: I- That is, Hardbargain had no choice but to let the boy go, he did have to make his own path in life… So Tobey went to the king and the ugly turned princess.

Tobey: I shall break the curse upon the princess!

Eileen: Please do, you're kind-of cute.

The king put the touch nut down, Tobey puts down the nutcracker, wines it up; it steps forward and breaks the nut! The broken pieces of the nut released a magical energy and it transforms Victoria back to normal!

Victoria: (Been given a hand mirror) I'm beautiful again!

King: You saved our daughter, which means you can have the princess's hand in marriage.

Victoria: I'm going to look real forward to our wedding…

Tobey: (Thinking) I'm going to look forward to those riches…

Victoria: Of course, we are going to have to change your image a little.

Tobey: (Confused) Such as?

Victoria: Fix your hair; fix your fashion sense, shoes, you name it. We what to look our best… (Showing her red eyes) _Don't _we?

Tobey: So just to get this straight, you what me to be me while pretending to be someone else?

Victoria: That's the general idea.

Tobey: Maybe this was a mistake.

Victoria: (Angered) What did you say?! I am no mistake! I am the best! The best!

Tobey: I didn't say you were! I just think this whole marriage idea is a mistake! (Moving back, he accidently steps on the nut pieces and another magical energy is released, only this time, turning and shrinking Tobey into a wooden nutcracker, Hardbargain came in just as that happen)

Hal: I'm too late…

Victoria: (Looking at the nutcracker in disgust) Ugh, you were right, I could never marry someone as hideous as you…

Hal picked up the Tobey nutcracker and went straight to Smooth.

Hal: His name is Tobey. Tell me; is there any way to break his spell?

Smooth: (Using the telescope) Uh-ah, uh-ah… Just that a maiden pure of heart must break his spell by offering her love…

Hal: That's all?

Smooth: Yup.

Hal: And that's the story of the human turned nutcracker.

Becky: That's a terrible ending!

Hal: I guess you can call it that. But who knows, maybe someone can create a better ending…

By letting her guard down, TJ took the nutcracker and plans to use a big walnut for its teeth.

Becky: (Turns and sees this) TJ, no! (Grabbing for the nutcracker, both struggle, until the arm breaks)

TJ: Sorry…

Becky: Really TeeJ, you can be so… Argh!

Hal: Fear not, I can fix him, but it'll have be until tomorrow morning.

Sally: In the meantime, he goes into the toy cabinet. (Putting him in the glass cabinet)

Tim: (Tapping his glass) Attention everyone! I just want to thank you for coming; this was one of the best Christmas parties we ever had.

There were cheers then the guests left one by one, the last person to go was Hal.

Hal: Now don't you worry about your nutcracker, Becky, just check on him quick before you go to bed tonight.

Becky: Thanks Uncle Hal. (He leaves)

Tim: Well gang, time for bed.

Becky: Can I sleep down here tonight?

Sally: Okay, but just for tonight.

TJ: Hey, that just means she'll get to the Christmas presents tomorrow morning.

Sally: Becky just wants stay near the present that was given her which you nearly broke, TJ. You own it to your sister.

TJ: Oh alright…

Tim: And Becky knows when to wait when the rest of us are up, so we can open presents together. Right Becky?

Becky: Yes Dad.

Tim: See, it all works out.

Narrator: Later, after saying good night, Becky, now in her night gown slowly falls asleep on the sofa to a dying fire.

Becky: (Taking one last look to the toy cabinet) Good night, my nutcracker… (Yawns, then falls asleep)

Inside the cabinet, the Tobey nutcracker just gave a smile…

End of Part One…


	2. Chapter 2

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Two

The night hour grew on and on, until the clock stuck midnight, was when something strange began to happen… A nearby mouse hole glowed, and one by one, mice came pouring out of it. Then step out two mice (Who look exactly like Doctor Two-Brains' henchmen, only with their mouse costumes on) who made way for a mouse with two brains wearing a crown on his head.

Doc: Here we go boys, we struck the mother load! (Looking up to see a table that still had left-over cheese from the party) Be right with you, fellows. I got to grab that cheese.

Henchman: No, boss! Don't!

The henchmen wince as a mousetrap snaps.

Doc: Ow! Curse you, mouse brain!

Becky: (Wakes up gasping) Who's there?

Doc: (Come up to them with mousetrap still attached to him, whispering harshly) Quick! Hide, you fools! (They all scatter)

Becky: (Shrugs) Hmm. I guess it was nothing. (She quickly looks at the cabinet again, and slowly falls back to sleep)

Doc: You dopes! That was a close one! The last thing I need is a human disrupting my plans! Now help me out of this mousetrap! (They did as he commanded) Finally, now let's get that cheese…

They move closer to the table, passing the cabinet, from inside, the Tobey nutcracker tilted to see the mice… He begins to move and pushed the cabinet's glass door open. Once he had clear shot to the floor, he jump, and managed to land on his feet. Holding his broken arm, he scurries close to the mice, hiding next to a present overhearing the Mouse King talking to his troops.

Doc: (Being underneath the table) Now give me a lift!

Tobey: Not so fast, you rodentious fiend! (Coming out to face him)

Doc: You! I remember you! You're the one who broke my granny's curse! (Slightly laughs) But I'm glad to see you got yours when you had your own curse!

Tobey: Even still, you're trespassing and I'm going to ask you to leave!

Two-Brains laugh out loud, that the rest of the mice join in, causing Becky to wake up again. She saw the confect and couldn't believe her eyes, her nutcracker was alive! Then she became disgusted to seeing the mice all over the parlor floor. She stays quiet and kept listening as she lay still.

Doc: And just how are you going to do that? I see you got a broken arm and you have no sword to help you out! How are you going to get me out? Huh?!

Tobey: I don't know, but one thing's for certain, I will not let you ruin the home of the young lady who's taken care of me!

Becky felt her cheeks redden. Then she saw a nearby vase, she thought that the first chance she got she would help the nutcracker.

Doc: Aw, how revolting sweet of you… Too bad that's not going to happen! (As he and the mice move in on the helpless nutcracker)

Becky: (Thinking) It's now or never! (She gets up and grabs the vase, lifting high in the air and goes to the mice) Oh no, you don't! Step away from the nutcracker!

Doc: (Turning to the giant girl) Oh great… Just what we need… Hmm, unless I…

Becky: I'm warning you! Get out of my house and leave the nutcracker alone!

Doc: I don't think so missy! (Waves his hand, Tobey realizes what he was doing until it was too late)

Tobey: Look out!

Magic dust sprinkle all over her and she started shrinking! The next thing she knew she was the same size as the mouse and nutcracker.

Becky: Uh oh…

Doc: Uh oh, is right… Now stand aside like a good little girl and let me finish this job…

Becky: No! I won't let you!

Doc: Foolish mistake there, girly…

Tobey: (Grabs her arm) Run!

They ran as fast as they could, having to go around the tree. Hiding behind presents whenever they could.

Tobey: We need the mice to go back through the mouse hole.

Becky: But how? (Then looks at a present with a ribbon bow on it, then looks up at the table with the cheese) I have an idea! (Climbing up on the present unknotting the bow, turning it into a long rope) Hand me that hook from that fallen ornament.

Tobey was confused but he follows her instructions, and gives her the hook. She tied it to the ribbon, and whirled like a grappling hook. Throwing it to on top of the table and it stuck on!

Tobey: Impressive.

Becky: Come on! (As she was about to climb)

Tobey: One problem, I only have one good arm.

Becky: Shoot, I almost forgot! (She then took out a piece of ribbon out of her hair, and stuck on his broken arm like a cast, then they heard mice chittering coming their way) This won't take too long, stay hided. (She climbs)

Tobey: Be careful…

She finally makes it up, and grabs a chunk of cheese from a huge block. Goes back to the ribbon and slides down facing the army of mice.

Becky: Who wants the cheese?! (Holding it up high)

All Mice: (Including Mouse King) Cheese! Cheese! Cheese!

She quickly leads them back to the mouse hole. Throws it in and the mice follow, and finally, they were gone…

Tobey: Great thinking.

Becky: Thanks… (She finally lets it all out) How is this even possible?! You shouldn't be real! That story my uncle told me, was just a story!

Tobey: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that story was all too real for me, and if you hadn't figured it out yet, your uncle was my boss.

Becky: But that was a long time ago wasn't it? He couldn't still be alive.

Tobey: The curse is tied to him as well, since I was under his care that makes him responsible to help me break the curse.

Becky: But why give me you, unless… He's thinks I'm the one who can break it?

Tobey: You tell me, you took me in didn't you? That you suddenly care about making sure your nutcracker would never come to harm?

Becky: Well yes… But I didn't expect you to come alive! Now, here am I shrunk by a two-brained mouse's parlor tricks!

Tobey: (Laughing) That's a great way of putting it, he's smart alright but he's lousy with magic, unfortunately this is the one time he got lucky.

Becky: Is there any way to reverse the spell?

Tobey: The only person who can break the mouse king's spell is the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Becky: Sugar Plum Fairy?

Tobey: I tried her once to break my enchantment, but the spell I'm under is hard to crack with only a maiden pure of heart can set me free…

Becky: Look… I may or may not be this maiden, but I will give it my all to help you…

Tobey: That's all I need… (Getting to the mouse hole) So, you coming?

Becky: Well, what choice do I have…?

They walked into the mouse hole; there was nothing but black nothingness. Then they noticed a light up ahead, they got closer and saw they were leaving a cave and entering into a place filled with snow and Christmas candy of all kinds.

Tobey: Welcome to the Land of Sweets.

Becky: Wow… Everything looks so good… and I'm not even cold!

Tobey: Taste the snow.

Becky: (Picks up a scoop, and licks it) Hey, its vanilla ice cream!

Tobey: As much as I would encourage the sampling of the sweets but I'm sure you would like to get going.

Becky: You're right, so how do we get to the Sugar Plum Fairy?

Tobey: First we have to pass the Queen of the Snow Fairies' land.

Becky: What's the queen like?

Tobey: She's… a bit hard to handle, a bit rowdy, and, shall I say, a bit redundant with her orders.

Becky: (To herself) Why does that sound vaguely familiar to me…?

They kept moving by walking on a candy cane colored road, eventually getting to a palace made of ice.

Tobey: Here we are the palace of the ice queen…

Then they could hear muffle shouting from inside, and a boy fairy comes out as we know as Phil.

Phil: (Talking in fear back to the inside) Yes, Your Highness! Of course, Your Highness! Right away, Your Highness!

Lady Redundant Woman: (Voice from inside) That's, Yes, Your Highness! Of course, Your Majesty! And "Right away" Your Magnificence!

Phil: (Gulps) Whatever you say! (Groans and sits on the ice steps)

Becky: Excuse me, but was that the Queen of the Snow Fairies?

Phil: It sure was…

Becky: Why is she so mean then?

Tobey: The Queen of the Snow Fairies has a reputation for having a cold heart, Becky.

Becky: How awful! Tell me… (Sees Phil wearing a name-tag) Phil, does the queen treat you like this every day?

Phil: No, not every day, just the days when we have to properly deliver snow. I messed up, so now I'm on guard duty until she says I'm done.

Tobey: We need to get pass her land, so if we can just meet with her…

Phil: That wouldn't be a good idea… The queen is in a foul mood, or as she would put it, foul, vile, bad mood.

Becky: Please, we really need to see her; it's of great importance…

Phil: I'll try… but don't be too disappointed… (Takes a deep breath and marches back in, more muffle shouts, then it was quiet, and Phil came out with a surprise look on his face) She'll see you, but you need to wear these. (Holding two pairs of ice skates) No one can navigate their way if they keep tripping on the icy floors. (They put on the skates and started going on, as Phil escorted them. They stop in front of an ice door) This is as far as I can go, you're on your own.

Becky: Thank you, Phil.

Tobey: Yes, thank you.

Phil: Good luck, I have to get back to my post.

The door open, and inside was an ice covered throne room, and on top of the throne was the queen.

LRW: Come closer, nearer, over. (They skate forward, Becky wobbled a little, but she hold on to Tobey as he helped her across) Why have you come to me?

Tobey: Your Highness, we ask that you let us pass your lands to get to the Sugar Plum Fairy. This girl was cursed by the Mouse King, Two-Brains.

LRW: The Mouse King, you say? The poor thing, dear, darling…

Becky: Does that mean…?

LRW: I'll let you pass, but I need you to do something for me, myself, and I.

Tobey: And that would be?

She starts fluttering with her wings, going back and fore as if pacing off the ground.

LRW: Hmm… Ha! No… Wait! Nah… Yes! Uh, better nix that… And… I got it! (Both Tobey and Becky gave each confused looks) I want you, (Pointing to Becky) to beat me in a game of one-on-one in hockey!

Becky: (Whispering to Tobey) What's hockey?

LRW: _This_ is hockey! (Using a hockey stick and putting down a puck, then hits the puck with the stick making go pass Becky and Tobey) Got that? (Throws an extra stick to her)

Tobey: You don't have to do this.

Becky: Well it looks simple enough… (Grabbing the stick) Besides, I'm just going against her, right?

LRW: You got that right! (Suddenly throwing magical snowflakes on herself, making copies of herself) All of me!

Tobey: Oops… I forgot… She can replicate herself…

Becky: Thanks for the heads up…

End of Part Two…

**_AN: Just to brief everyone on the whole Becky not knowing about hockey, since she is in a dream and a time period that doesn't have hockey yet as a sport. This is coming along great! I'll have this done before Christmas!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Becky in the Nutcracker

Part Three

We are now outside of the ice palace, and see a hockey rink. On it is Becky on one side while Lady Redundant Woman, known in this world as Queen of the Snow Fairies. She and a group of her replicas are on the other side, guarding the goal.

Tobey: (Shouting from the sidelines) This is really unfair, Queenie!

LRW: Pipe down, zip it, quiet! This is my game, so it's my rules! Becky has to score three goals, if she does; you're free to pass my land! So Becky, ready to play?

Becky: (Doing a game face) Ready.

Phil skates in between them in a referee uniform, and blows the whistle! The game was afoot when the queen hit the puck first, then passes it to one of her copies. It was the same thing, every time Becky would get close to the puck, the copies would hit it before her. Some of them just mocked her by skating graceful on the ice. Eventually, Becky was getting dizzy just by looking at them move, but she was determined to score those goals. The hour was growing, and poor Becky just could not score. Then the whistle blew ending the game… She lost.

Becky skate off the rink in gloom, she was disappointed.

Tobey: It's okay; we'll find some other way…

LRW: That's game! Now get going!

Both: Huh?!

Becky: But I…

Tobey: But she…

Both: Lost… (Then they slightly blushed)

LRW: Well duh! Of course you lost, it was a rigged game! But you defied the odds and gave it your best, finest, excellence! You can do it, as long as you set your mind to it. Now go! Before I change my mind… Oh, and when you see my sister the Queen of the Flower Fairies, tell her I said hi.

Becky: Wha…?

Tobey: I'll explain later.

LRW: Phil! Guide them to their next destination, location, and place.

Phil: (Salutes) Yes ma'am! (He leads them off)

When they had gone from her sight, Hal showed up next to her.

Hal: I knew she could do it! She passed the first test!

LRW: Depends, first she's got to pass the other tests to prove she's the maiden of pure, clear, innocent of heart…

Hal: After this test, I have every confidence she is… It's just a matter of them falling in love…

LRW: The test of Endurance is done, now it's time for the test of Wisdom… I worry about the last test though… It is said that the last test will come to her…

Hal: She'll be ready.

They walked for some time, and Phil was still astonished of what the queen did.

Phil: …And for her to just let you go like it, is, is… Wow!

Becky: I take it she's not always that generous…

Phil: Try never! She hates to share, just ask her sister.

Becky: Yes, just who is this sister? She's the Queen of the Flower Fairies?

Tobey: She's the twin of the queen; they were each born for a different season. The snow fairy queen is charge of winter, while her sister, the flower fairy queen is in charge of the spring.

Phil: Ah, we go. (Sees a sign reading, Gingerbread Village, 10 miles) We're almost there.

They kept walking until they saw the village up ahead. When they made it to the entrance, Becky saw many people dress up as sweets and candies. (Then we see most of the villains dressed up, Chuck is a gingerbread cookie, Butcher is a candy cane, Ms. Question as a gumdrop, Whammer as a caramel, Nocan as a cupcake, Big-Left Hand Guy as a mint, the Coach being a lemon drop and Captain Tangent as saltwater taffy, and Invisi-Bill as a fruitcake) The Mayor then greets them.

Mayor: (Dressed as a chocolate bar) Welcome! To the Gingerbread Village! I am the Mayor; this is my assistant, Beau.

Beau Handsome shows up as a dark chocolate swirl.

Beau: Hiya!

Mayor: (Reading notes) What can we do for you on this fine day?

Tobey: We need to get pass the village to make it to the Sugar Plum palace.

Beau: You don't say!

Becky: We do say, I was cursed by the Mouse King!

The crowd gasps.

Chuck: The Mouse King?! (Does shudder) I certainly don't want to be around him when he gets his enormous appetite!

Everyone around them agreed.

Beau: Well, we certainly be happy to help you there, but first, all travelers must play our game…

Becky: What game?

Beau: A game _calllllled… _

We seem to get in a game show that kind-of looks May I Have a Word? But more christmasy.

Audience: **Name that Candy!**

Beau: The show that you will have to guess which candy is which without looking and you have to guess in record time! So, Becky here's how you play…

Becky: How did you know my name?

Beau: It's a game show, roll with it! Now, here's how the game is set, our three judges will give you clues that you'll need to guess which candy is behind a curtain, then all you have to do is name the candy that's in the curtain. Got that?

Becky: Got it!

Beau: Excellent! And here are our judges now! He's a snow fairy from the land of snow fairies, and he's the queen's page boy, please welcome, Phil! (Cheers ring out as Phil takes his place in one of the booths) He's a local from the Gingerbread Village and he tastes so sweet, welcome, Tommy! (Tommy, dressed as a marshmallow does the same as Phil) And now our guest judge from the land of flower fairies put your hands together for Emily! (More cheers) Alright Becky, time to play…

Audience: **Name that Candy!**

Beau: Phil, give Becky her first clue!

Phil: Okay, (Reads a note card) what is this syrupy treat? It is hard and sticky made with brown sugar and butter, what is this candy?

Beau: One minute on the clock, go!

Becky: I don't have to think, it's a butterscotch!

Beau: Becky… That's absolutely correct! (The curtain opens revealing the grocery store manager dress as a butterscotch bar, and the crowd cheers) Okay, next clue, take away Tommy!

Tommy: What is a hard candy and can be put on your finger? You can also suck on it; try to guess that!

Becky: A candy ring.

Tommy: How…?

Beau: And you're right again! (We see Reginald as the candy ring) Next one, Emily!

Emily: What is twisty and tart, but chewy, and it never comes alone in its own packaging, what is the candy?

Becky: Is it… (Gives a pause, and the audience starts to worry, even Tobey) Licorice?

Beau: (Shows a disappointed face) I'm afraid… That is right! Great job! (Crowd goes wild, as Edith von Hoosinghaus comes out as a package of red licorice) Now, it comes to the final round… _Are you ready?_

Becky: You bet!

Beau: Judges! Ready to give the last clue?

Trio: Ready!

Beau: Then go for it!

Phil: What is on a stick…?

Tommy: That you can lick…?

Emily: And can chew when it's almost gone…?

Phil: It can come in different colors…

Tommy: And can hold on to it in your mouth.

Emily: What is this candy?

Becky: Hmm… (She ponders, then hears a couple of audience members made an argument)

Chuck: I think it's a lollypop…

Butcher: No, it's a sucker.

Chuck: Lollypop!

Butcher: Sucker!

They keep repeating until she goes to them.

Becky: Actually, you're both very close, but it's one who said sucker was right. You see there are two key words that say its sucker; you can chew it when it's gone, and you can hold it in your mouth, try doing with a lollypop, it'll hurt. (Goes back up stage) It's a sucker!

Beau: Is that your final answer?

Becky: Yes, that is my final answer!

Beau: Becky… (Gives a dramatic pause) You've won! Congratulations! (Jeff, known as the help guy, comes out a bright red cherry sucker, and the audience goes nuts) Not only do you get to pass the village but you've also won a trip… to the Amusement Park! (A curtain opens to reveal a candy coated park) Enjoy!

Becky: Wow! Ferris wheel! (Grabs Tobey's arm and makes him run with her)

Hal then appear to Beau while they were distracted.

Hal: Good work.

Beau: I have to admit the kid just warmed my heart when I met her, I thought she was going to win for sure.

Hal: And great job setting the park, that should get them closer in the meantime, does it look like they've been showing signs?

Beau: It's hard to say, but she does look at him a lot as he does her.

Hal: Good, then maybe finally Tobey get to return back to normal… And he won't have to be alone; he'll have someone who will appreciate who he is. Not like that ungrateful Princess Victoria who sent him into this curse in the first place.

With that, someone being a tiny mouse had overheard them the whole time and quickly went to a distant castle not far. Two-Brains sat on a throne when the mouse returned.

Doc: Ah, and what news do you bring for me my little mouse spy. (The mouse squeaked of what he heard) What?! They are the testing the girl to make sure she's the one who can break the nutcracker's spell?! (Takes out a picture frame with Granny's picture in it) Oh, Granny wouldn't forgive me if I let the one who broke her curse getting away of breaking his own… (Then taps on a crystal ball, seeing an image of Becky and Tobey riding the Ferris wheel) Enjoy it while you can lovebirds because you won't be around much longer…

We get back to the Ferris wheel where they're at the top seeing the view.

Becky: Wow… This place is bigger than I thought. How much farther would we have to go?

Tobey: See that path leading away from the village going into those snowy hills? Just beyond them is spring country, home of the flower fairy queen. From there, we should be at the Sugar Plum Fairy's castle. But we would need at least a day's rest before going on, unless you think you can handle it.

Becky: I would like to go on, since my family would be wondering anytime now of where I am. But you may have a point… Maybe we should stop for the time being.

Tobey: Good idea. I am sorry if we have to prolong your quest home.

Becky: Just as long as I can get to be my normal size again, but… what about you? Without a maiden pure of heart to break the spell will you still be a nutcracker in my world?

Tobey: If that is the case I'll just go with it. I'm use to this state now, so I'm in no immediate rush to turn human…

Becky: It's unfair… I can fix my spell in record time but for you it might take longer.

Tobey: Let's not focus on that, instead I am curious on what your life is like.

Becky: Oh, there's not much to say, other then I live my parents and my annoying brother who broke your arm which was accidental.

Tobey: I know.

Becky: But yes, he doesn't mean stuff, he is nice and helpful at times.

Tobey: What is it you like to do the most?

Becky: Probably reading my favorite stories, they always brought joy and hope for me.

Tobey: I use to read too to pass the time and the books always took me to a place far from your own.

Becky: It makes me think we jump into a story right now…

Tobey: It does seem that way doesn't it…

Becky: I have to know, from my Uncle Hal's version, why were you so determined to marry Princess Victoria for her money?

Tobey: Well… Being an orphan from the streets in the first place, I wanted to be more then I was. I wanted the money to pay off any debts I own to Hal and get things I never had, and well, who doesn't want to live in a castle? Become an actual king even! Who could pass that up! But… I guess I had to learn the hard way to know that being wealthy wasn't going to make you happy not if it meant marrying that spoil brat of a princess…

Becky: I'm glad you realized that before you decided to go through with it. She really was mean and ungrateful… You deserve better than that.

Tobey: Funny, Hal said that same thing before he put me in that box as a present to you…

Becky: Oh… really?

Tobey: I'm not sure what he was going to accomplish by you having me, but I know this much, he wasn't far off…

Becky: Well, thanks… That's very sweet of you to say.

They kept riding in the wheel.

End of Part Three…


End file.
